mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Cities
}} The Seven Cities was the first kingdom of magic and home of the Wizards in Ashan. It was established by Sar-Shazzar after the Schism of the Seven which led to an exodus of wizards and like-minded humans in the southern deserts. It was destroyed in the Civil war between Wizards and Necromancers. The league was led by the Circle of Nine, title First of the Circle was bestowed to the ruler of the Seven Cities.Might & Magic: Heroes VII, campaign Wizardly Nights, mission The Story of the Wizard and the Djinn. History Foundation In 62 YSD, the Schism of the Seven occurs within the disciples of Sar-Elam, who couldn't agree on the best way to follow the road laid down by the Seventh Dragon. Sar-Antor founds the Blind Brothers, a congregation of healers, seers and embalmers dedicated to the worship of Asha. Sar-Badon founds the Dragon Knights, a martial order disciplined in both body and mind, tasked with safeguarding the balance between Order and Chaos. The other disciples, led by Sar-Shazzar, the most gifted of them all, leads an exodus of wizards and like-minded humans to found the Seven Cities (the first kingdom of Magic) in the southern deserts. After 12 years of reign, in 74 YSD, Sar-Shazzar dies in his sleep, leaving cryptic prophecies behind. Creation of the Orcs In 330 YSD the races of Ashan bore witness to the first lunar eclipse, and the first demon invasion and the War of the Blood Moon broke out. A total lunar eclipse provokes a massive rupture of the Demon Prison. The Demon Lords force their way out and wreak havoc across the lands. Armies rally to meet them, but, caught by surprise, they are rapidly overwhelmed. The Demons were finally defeated but at a most terrible cost. The Demon Lords were cast down, and the surviving demons banished back to their hellish prison. Called upon for assistance, the wizards of the Seven Cities send their forces into battle. They experimented with demon blood, which they inoculate into human slaves and criminals. The monstrous Orcs were created as a result. Bolstered by the Orc shock troops, the Alliance defeats the Demons. The Demon Lords were cast down, and the surviving demons banished back to their hellish prison. In the wake of this second demon war, Orcs were re-settled in the Falcon Empire as well as in the Seven Cities. However, the orcs were not granted their freedom, but instead served as indentured troops. Discovery of Necromancy In 461 YSD, Belketh, a disciple of Sar-Shazzar, "discovers" the path of Necromancy. Necromantic experimentations begin in the Seven Cities and a new house was formed: House Eterna. Orc Crusades In 467 YSD, Orcish rebellion broke out in the Seven Cities, which spreads to Haven. Rejecting their masters and the Dragon-Gods, the Orcs declare themselves free. In the Holy Falcon Empire, the crusades are declared against the Orcs – attempts to subjugate them and convert them back to dragon worship. The fighting is brutal, and the Orcs are relentlessly driven back. Eventually, the unrepentant survivors flee wherever they can, including: the Steppes of Ranaar (north-east), the Desert of Sahaar (south-west) and the Pao Islands (south-east). In 504 YSD, a great storm sinks the Haven fleet that was prepared to follow the Orcs to their island refuge. The Falcon Emperor declares this a sign from the Dragon-Gods, and formally ends the Orc Crusades. Despite the end of the Crusades, the Orcs became known as the Wizards' greatest hubris. The creators of the Orcs and Beastmen; the Crimson Wizards of House Chimera were partly blamed and lost tremendous influence as a result. Creation of Beast-men In 512 YSD, Beast-men (minotaurs, centaurs, harpies…) are created as servants, playthings, and guards in the Seven Cities. Their stated purpose was primarily to replace the Orcs. In the end, the beastmen were treated much like the orcs were and as a result, resented the wizards and sought freedom. Like the Orcs, the beastmen rebelled and joined them in their quest for freedom. Rise of the Necromancers Between 610 YSD and 660 YSD, the Necromancer presence grew until they became a powerful political force in the Seven Cities, especially after aiding in the suppression of the Orc and Beastmen rebellion. Purge of the Necromancers and Civil war in the Seven Cities In 751 YSD, jealous of the power acquired by the Necromancers and wary of their fanatical beliefs, the Wizards of the Seven Cities initiate a large-scale persecution, ranging from the seizing of their properties, to banishment, to the spectacle of public executions. A long and gruesome civil war ensues as the necromancers seek revenge. With the aid of the Falcon Empire, the war finally ended in 770 YSD, however the ancient cities were destroyed and much of the land was rendered uninhabitable. Foundation of the Silver League In 771 YSD, survivors of the Seven Cities establish the Silver League (the second kingdom of Magic) in the lands to the south. The surviving Necromancers fled east to the haunted valley of Heresh. The Crimson Wizards of House Chimera left the Silver League due to their lost status and formed their own kingdom in the free city of Karthal. Sources ru:Семь Городов Category:Nations of Ashan